


Conflict of Interest

by fabricdragon



Series: Fake Relationship Shuffle [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, between lady smallwood and mycroft, sebastian swears in his head a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Sebastian Moran is supposed to be undercover as Lady Smallwood's guard on a top secret mission.  He gets assigned to Mycroft Holmes instead...as his fake lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts).



Sebastian hated missions like this.  Jim handed him a fake ID, stuffed him into a suit, and kicked him out with a briefing file which he was expected to handle and still be on time to whatever it was he was doing.

In this case? He was apparently going under cover in Mycroft bloody fucking Holmes office as one of the goons.

I mean it made sense, kind of.  Most of them were SAS or SBS and about half of them were probably as likely to work for Jim’s side of the street as Mycroft’s–just depending on who’d hired them first–but it was unsettling.  The Iceman was about as close as you could get to playing in Moriarty’s league, and…

There were days Sebastian wondered if Jim just enjoyed throwing him into the pool of sharks  for kicks.

Probably did

Fucker.

Not that he’d ever say that to his face… or think it too loudly.

So he became John Sebastian– retired Captain, SAS: was engaged but you know how long separations are, currently unattached– and pulled guard duty and chauffer detail until he was supposed to be assigned to Lady Smallwood to go on some top secret something or another.

At which point Jim would contact him and tell him whether to seduce her, kill her, spy on her, or keep her from getting killed.

~

Mycroft met with his fellows in an urgent meeting: the information was… troubling to say the least.

“You are going to have to go, Antarctica,” Love said quietly. “You are the only one who has a chance, and you are not well known.”

“I am aware.” Mycroft inhaled and considered. “We will need a bodyguard or partner to send with me who is also not known.”

“The easiest way to manage that would be to send someone as a girlfriend, lover, or spouse… a business partner alone might raise too many suspicions if they stayed that close to you.” Kensington considered. “Do we have any female agents that would work?”

They looked over the agents available and ruled most of them out: likely to be spotted, unable to pass undercover, currently injured or on assignment.  They were left with three, Mycroft looked at them carefully.

“Not this one,” he tapped the photo. “She is a bit plain for someone of my apparent wealth and we don’t have time to build a background to explain why we would be together.”  Mycroft pushed another file aside.  “Definitely not that one as she would be too obviously a trophy wife and I would be expected to leave her behind too often to shop–I see why she succeeds as a seducer and honeytrap, however.”  He nodded “This one is attractive enough to be explicable, but not so much so as to need to spend hours away from me on maintenance.”

He looked up to see a flash of anger on Elizabeth’s face, quickly smoothed over. _Ah yes, she is attempting to court me–tedious, and likely to ruin our working relationship such as it is._  

Mycroft sighed, “Love, do you have a better idea? Since you seem unhappy with these prospects?”

Her lips tightened and then she smiled, “Certainly!  We have previously seen that a good way to hide a mission is to have something else so obvious that no one looks…”

Everyone nodded and Mycroft said, “A common bit of stagecraft, yes.”

“What about a gay relationship instead?  We send a man as his escort, not a woman, and it will be far less likely that people will be looking at Antarctica as an agent.” She pulled a file out of her bag, “Here:  he’s not been with us long but his background is impeccable.  He was going to be my bodyguard on my upcoming mission but I’ll take her”–she pulled over the file Mycroft had approved–“and you can take him.”

Mycroft sat back and stared at her. “Elizabeth, I know you are being unreasonably jealous but–” he saw the sudden tension in the room, as Love’s hands curled into fists.

Jealousy has NOTHING to do with it!” she snapped, “After all, we are not going out, are we?”

“No, Lady Smallwood… we are not.”  Mycroft smiled tightly, “Despite your best efforts.” He looked coolly at the rest of the room. “In actual fact this is an excellent idea.”

She blinked and deflated slightly, “It is?”

“Certainly.  A male guard cannot follow you into the lady’s room, where a female guard can.  Likewise my ‘lover’ will be better able to accompany me if I need to go into spaces where women would be excluded.” He nodded.

“Will you be able to pretend to a homosexual relationship, Antarctica?” Porlock asked delicately.

“About as well as I can pretend to any other I expect–the question is whether John Sebastian can do so.” He glanced at the file photo for the first time and raised an eyebrow, “He’s quite good looking–a bit rough looking in some ways but it might be presumed that I find that attractive… some do.”

Lady Smallwood had evidently had expectations that Mycroft would be horrified and uncomfortable with the idea: Mycroft folded the file shut and looked across the table at her. “I hope your selection is a better actor than you are.”

Mycroft stood up, “Owing to the need to leave quickly we shall have to simply trust that his acting skills are up to the need.  Get him outfitted and briefed–I’m already packed.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Sebastian on a plane- snakes would be a relief.  
> as has been the case, my proof reader is very ill, so... please bear with me

Sebastian was called in from chauffeur duty, probably to take over guard duty from someone.  They rotated people around at random some days–which just made sense.  So he wasn’t expecting anything unusual when he reported in.

“Your assignment has changed.”  His supervisor said, “Report to H building for your new assignment: dismissed.”

 _H building?_   He’d never been there.  He reported to H building which had much higher security and was told he was escorting a high level diplomat and needed to go to the airport right now.  Then he was stripped of every bit of equipment he had.

“Uh… and I’m going to do what? Throw spit balls at a problem?”

“The rest of the team will outfit you when you get there.” the man waved, “get changed, too.”

He looked over at the suit bag hanging up.  _Okay_ … maybe this place ran more like working for Jim than he thought–no one tells you anything but you damn well better keep up. _Sigh_.  He changed clothes.  They were what were laughingly referred to as casuals by people with far too much money.  He’d learned enough working for Jim, and hanging up his clothes, to recognize a silk sweater when he touched it.   

When he was done getting changed he was shoved into a car and driven away.

At the airport he was driven to the area for private jets and he hoped to HELL none of the usual crew was around because they might recognize him.  He didn’t know that Jet, though, so it wasn’t Jim…

He was told to go up into the Jet, which of course he did… but there wasn’t some arriving ambassador, there was Mycroft Holmes.

~

Mycroft saw the man being hustled up into the airplane and sighed–he clearly hadn’t been briefed, but at least he was able to follow orders and not question.  Of course that could be a problem if the man wasn’t adaptive or independent enough.

“Mister Sebastian.” Mycroft nodded.

“Mister… Holmes?”

The man’s eyes tracked the plane quickly and returned to me: _worry, he’s afraid he’s in trouble but he knows that doesn’t make sense, he’s touching the clothes–ah, we wouldn’t dress him up to have him punished.  Hmm. I wonder why he’s quite so worried?_

“You have been reassigned to me as my guard for the week.”

He opened his mouth, closed it, and blinked twice. Then he apparently accepted it and looked unhappy but obedient. “Figures, no one told me anything, sir. Do I get a briefing or am I mostly decorative?”

Mycroft inhaled sharply, this man was FAR faster than he expected from his file–of course military intelligence was full of idiots, so that can’t be entirely surprising. “I will brief you on route.  Please sit down.”

He sat down as the plane taxied into position.

“I hope you DO have weapons and gear because they stripped mine.”   _Straight to the point, good._

“Yes.” Mycroft looked him over, “You’re bisexual.” _Good, unlikely to panic over the assignment._

He winced, “Is it written on my forehead or something?”

“Essentially.” Mycroft nodded, “That will make this somewhat easier: your cover is that you are my lover. It will give you an excuse to–” Mycroft broke off in confusion as the man started laughing–he cut it off into coughing into his hand quickly, but he’d definitely been laughing.

“I beg your pardon?” Mycroft felt the momentary stab of insecurity and stifled it.

“Is... seriously is this candid camera or something?”

“No.” Mycroft frowned, “why would it be?”

“You… with all due respect Mister Holmes…you’re serious?”

The plane began to accelerate for take-off.

“Yes.”

His bodyguard sat back in a relaxed sprawl on the chair totally at odds with his prior posture. “Because no one is going to believe you for a minute.”

~

“I beg your pardon?”  Mycroft said very stiffly. “I will remind you that I am by FAR your superior officer.”

“Yes, you are, and I’m apparently assigned to guard you, correct?”

“As I said.”

“Under cover as lovers?”

“Yes, is it so unbelievable that I might have a physically fit younger man as my–”

“That isn’t the issue, Mister Holmes.” Sebastian shook his head.

“Then what is?”

“You.  You don’t carry yourself like anyone who has a lover, period.  You also don’t unbend even when you’re telling me I’m supposed to be your paramour.  I can act the role, certainly, but can you?”

Mycroft had the uncomfortably prickly feeling of being… of having someone else be right. “I am not uncomfortable with homosexual relations.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and wondered how Jim had arranged THIS one. “You don’t act like you’re comfortable with me touching you–it’s not a question of male or female.  Can you relax enough to convincingly have me stroking your hair?”

“That would be quite inappropriate.”

“Okay, having me at your feet, with your hand in my hair, holding my head back?”

Mycroft felt faint.  _How the HELL had the man seen right through him to the first things that had crossed his mind when he saw his picture?_

Sebastian saw the Iceman’s pupils eat up those light eyes and smiled– _This could be fun, teasing the man… maybe letting him play, after all it had to be okay with Jim if he wanted him here_. “It would be kind of hard to guard you if you’re into bondage… unless you left it at just a collar perhaps?”

“Your file is apparently incomplete.” And good god his voice felt hoarse.

“My file? I have no idea what your file on me says.” Sebastian shrugged, “Shall I pour us drinks?”

“I think that would be an excellent idea.”

“I should know what you drink, and whether that changes on your mood–if I’ve been with you any length of time.”

“Scotch, usually. Sweeter drinks are only on rare occasions.”

“Gin and Tonic?” he said noting the supplies.

“I am extremely choosy about my…” The agent brought him a gin and tonic.  There was a expertly prepared twist of lime in it. “Yes, well that’s... how I take it. I’m quite choosy about my gin.”

“I guessed from the stock.” Sebastian put down his own tequila, neat. “Why do you need me posing as your lover? Why not just have me as a bodyguard?”

“I’m meeting people in secret, while I will have some guards at a far perimeter; I am MERELY an English businessman on vacation.”

“Then you need to figure out how to play this, because as stiff and uncomfortable as you are?  No one is going to buy it–hell you look like I’m holding you hostage, not…”

Mycroft took a swallow of his drink and looked determined, “I do not like this assignment.  I was supposed to have a female guard, where my aloof behavior would simply reinforce that she was… an accessory.”

Sebastian nodded, “That makes sense.  But you CAN’T be that icy toward a gay boyfriend–not if we’re out about being boyfriends.  If the role was my being your guard and secretly a lover, sure, but not…”

Mycroft unfortunately had to see it. “This presents a problem.  As you say you seem to be adept at this sort of undercover work–more than your file would lead me to expect…”

“I’m comfortable with a lover, Mister Holmes.” Sebastian grinned, “And I’ve also had to pretend to be  the guard or secretary or co-worker when my lover wasn’t public–” or Jim was playing a role, but why mention that– “so you are either going to have to  learn to ACT like someone who has a lover, or find a new cover story.”

“My family never touched in public.” Mycroft frowned, falling into analysis… from what he’s seen lovers were either quite distant or touched only briefly and only on the hand… “oh, I’m thinking of the royals aren’t i?”

“Pardon?”

“Not touching or barely touching in public.”

Sebastian considered. “You don’t have to be all over me, or let me be all over you, in public areas… but when two lovers walk into a room they touch: hold hands, a hand on the back, a hand on the shoulder as they get the chair…”

“It has been some time since my acting skills were called on to this level, but I was quite good.  We shall simply have to practice. It is far too late to change the cover story or the personnel.” He added quietly, “unfortunately.”

Sebastian got up and walked over to him, “Let’s go for a walk, Mycroft.”

“It’s Michael,” he raised an eyebrow, “Mycroft is too distinctive.”

“Right, well eventually I’ll get briefed. Let’s go for a walk, Michael.”  Sebastian put an arm gently under his elbow and helped him up. He then walked the length of the passenger compartment with an arm around him and his hand on his back.  Mycroft was stiff and formal.

“Try to relax.” Sebastian had clearly never appreciated Jim’s acting ability before. “Do you dance?”

“Yes.”

“Then pretend it’s a dance where you happen to just walk.”

That helped. That helped a LOT.

After a short time they practiced walking arm in arm instead.

“Are we going to have any privacy to practice and… honestly to get our stories straight?  To be convincing I should know a lot about your tastes and you should know mine.”

“We will have possibly one day at the resort before we will be expected to… mingle.” He said it as though the word was distasteful.

“Resort?”

“Yes. We are meeting at a resort, the ‘Orchid Haven’ in Ecuador.

 _Oh hell…_ Sebastian tried not to panic… he’d been there before several times–with Jim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we don't have time..."

“The… Orchid Haven, you said?”

Mycroft’s eyes narrowed, “Yes; you’ve heard of it?”

Sebastian tried to figure out what to say but… _right, stick to as much of the truth as possible_. “I uh… I’ve been there.  Several times. With my boyfriend.”

 _Security had obviously completely fallen apart_ , Mycroft looked the man over–he was quite unsettled NOW in ways he hadn’t been before. “Your file, and security review, makes no mention of this.”

“I keep my private life as private as possible, Mister Holmes.”  _Did Jim know where_ _they were going? Oh hell he probably hadn’t bothered to look, just saw an opportunity and grabbed it._

Sebastian looked up into Mycroft’s suspicious gaze, “It’s too late to change anything?”

“Quite too late.”

“Then you need to know a few things…”

Mycroft sat back and steepled his hands, “Yes, obviously.” _Your file is missing too much, and you are far too confident and you should never have HEARD of this place._

“I’ve been there, several times, with my primary boyfriend, and also with others.  I use fake names MOST of the time, but sometimes I use Sebastian as my first name–if the staff hasn’t had a lot of turnover recently they will remember me.”

“Are you that memorable? Is your… boyfriend?”

“Most of the people I deal with… well… heavy tippers get good service and they get privacy.”  He looked Mycroft over, “which may pay off well in this case: you’ll be viewed as a new boyfriend I am taking to someplace I am familiar with…we’ll have the maids used to leaving us alone until we ask…”

 _True_. “None of this is in your file.”

“Yes, well... I’m not happy about telling you, but I’m stuck on a plane and as you said we can’t change plans.”

“Your CURRENT boyfriend?” Mycroft considered, “Is this likely to cause issues?”

 _God only knows, Jim was weird_. “My…” he looked up into  insanely piercing eyes and the truth fell out of him, “I wish he was my boyfriend, really; I’ve been infatuated with him since not long after we met, but to him I’m just…” he looked down into the empty glass of Tequila, “I’m just someone he happens to fuck sometimes.”

Mycroft winced, far too many favors for political reasons, far too many flirtations that were just after something. “Ah… I do trust that he isn’t using you for access to confidential information?”

Sebastian snorted. “I don’t usually have access to any.”

“True, you are a recent addition to our staff… I take it your liaison with him is long standing?”

“We met when I was still in service… and… I’d really rather not talk about it.” _Really_.

“You understand that when this is over you will need to speak to a security review?”

Sebastian sighed– _not that I’ll be around that long_ – “Yes, I understand.”

“Then we should try to ignore it and continue.  Very well, the staff may recognize you as ‘Sebastian’ or another name, and it will likely support our cover of going there as lovers.” Mycroft considered. “You have been there with several people you said?”

“My complicated relationship, and… a couple of times when I was…”  Sebastian rubbed his forehead. _I REALLY hate you right now Jim_. “Look, I’ve heard enough about you to figure lying is a lost cause: can you just accept that I was taking bodyguard jobs NOT as part of my official duties and move on?”

“Until we get back to London.” Mycroft sighed– _dear God this was a disaster and what it said about their security vetting_ … “Did Lady Smallwood set this up deliberately?”  Mycroft frowned at him.

“No, I was supposed to be with her.”

Mycroft looked at him coolly, “You shouldn’t have even known that.”

 _Aw hell…_ Sebastian set his jaw, “well I did.  I was supposed to be going with her to a very secret meeting in… somewhere cold if I recall.  The first idea I had that anything had changed was being told to go meet an ambassador at the airport.”

Mycroft felt a migraine coming on. _Damn their security, damn his bad background checks, DAMN Elizabeth and …_

The lights went dim and a cool cloth was on his head… and strong arms were moving him to lie down…

~

Sebastian was watching Mycroft, wondering if he would try to shoot him while the plane was in flight or if it was going to wait until they got back…

Old Warner Brother’s cartoons played in his head with “shoot him now” and “wait till you get home”…

And then he saw the familiar signs of a migraine… _Mycroft too?_   He gulped twice and his eyes closed…

Sebastian fell back on habit and turned down the lights and got him a cool compress.  Then he got him to the bed and got his shoes off and started hanging up his jacket.  Mycroft moaned and curled into himself.

 _Damn, looks like a bad one_. “Mycroft… Michael? Do you have migraine meds with you?”

“Courier bag.” Mycroft whispered.

Sebastian hacked the lock and looked– _hell, they took the same meds_? “Is it bad enough to need the injectable?”

A whimpered noise that could have been ‘please’ came out of him.  Sebastian set up the injector and then tried to get him undressed and into bed.  Mycroft put up a bit of fuss about the undressing part.

“We’re going to be sharing a bathroom and a bed once we get there.  Even if I sleep on the couch I’m going to get a good look: please just rest.” He finally just got him out of a layer or two and covered him with a blanket.

Sebastian settled into one of the chairs and wondered: _did Jim know he took the same meds?  Did… did Jim… this was a last minute thing, with no time to make changes… so…he probably just had to throw me at Mycroft and hope I could manage…_

_So unless I hear otherwise I have to assume that Mycroft is potentially in danger, and Jim wants me to guard him._

Sebastian felt better once he’d figured out a plausible reason for all of it– _although given Jim it might be that he picked a random minion to torment and my number came up_ – and tucked himself into one of the chairs to sleep.

~

Mycroft woke up in a dim room… _wait, assess… I had a migraine_.  Mycroft looked in his mental file notes to determine what had happened.

John Sebastian immediately responded, without being told to, to my migraine attack.  He acted decisively and correctly and… got my injector?

Mycroft looked down to find his courier bag–the extremely SECURE courier bag in which he kept his medications– sitting next to the bed.  He pulled it up and found the lock apparently uncompromised.

 _He got into this bag, got out my meds, and knew precisely what to do_ … Mycroft looked at the courier bag again.  _My medication is kept in this to prevent tampering.  ‘John Sebastian’ went through it without leaving a trace. He has expertise in handing exactly this kind of medical response._

Mycroft sat back and saw the  normal follow up pills and a bottle of water sitting next to the bed: he took them-if the man had wanted to poison him he’d certainly had opportunity.

 _This entire thing looked like something I would set up_ :  a man who meets my interests physically, and who nearly immediately guessed at my interests in bed; who is trained in how to handle severe migraines and knew my medication; who could go through a secure courier bag and not leave a trace.

Except he was CLEARLY disoriented, concerned, and even slightly frightened at first… and had reacted with shock and worry at the location…

Mycroft tried to put it out of his mind for now: they didn’t have time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft comes to some conclusions, they discover a problem, and sebastian finds out just HOW quickly Mycroft can learn a subject.  
> (after the ~ it is mixed perspective)

Mycroft came out of the small airplane bedroom to find his unexpectedly complicated bodyguard asleep in one of the chairs.  He had managed to find his cover identification and weaponry and was clearly reading the background before he fell asleep.  Mycroft took the opportunity to study him at length: rough about the edges he may be, but he was much more intelligent than expected, in addition to being very good looking…his voice spoke to a polished education, possibly Oxford–no definitely Oxford, but his voice had coarsened and he’d been  speaking mostly to people of a lower class…

 _The problem is… you WERE supposed to be accompanying Lady Smallwood–and you shouldn’t have known that– but my need to go to this was abrupt, and you were switched to me…_ Mycroft puzzled over it.  He couldn’t have been planted FOR Mycroft, unless someone suggested the switch to Lady Smallwood in order to get her to suggest it…

No. He had looked too worried and surprised when he arrived at the plane–he hadn’t known.

So… his background doesn’t fit because he’s not just a lapse in our security and background checks: he’s a planted spy and a probable assassin. He was meant for Lady Smallwood _–and I will have to find out how–_ but was never supposed to be with me, and never going to this resort…

 _So why was he falling in line so readily?  It didn’t seem like this was just maintaining his cover; too much of this had the sound of truth to it…especially his relationship with his ‘boyfriend’… his handler and employer._ Mycroft nodded to himself: _sentiment and sex, and the hope of more had always been used to maintain loyalty and manipulate people… It MIGHT be possible to recruit the man to our side, if he became bitter enough…_

Mycroft thought back to his resigned, _“Figures, no one told me anything, sir. Do I get a briefing or am I mostly decorative?”_ and his  assumption that he was going to have to  catch up on his own…  
he knew he would be with Lady Smallwood…

_He must be assuming this switch was at his employer’s behest!_

_It wasn’t, of course.  This happened entirely due to Elizabeth’s jealousy, and her assumption that I was interested in women but not in men... He absolutely must NOT find that out– let him think this is his assignment until it’s all over…_

Mycroft’s only concern was how easily the man fit into his interests, and his fantasies.  He would have to be very careful or sentiment might… interfere.

Mycroft sighed: Sebastian woke up and immediately went for a gun, even before his eyes tracked onto Mycroft he was clearly ready to draw and fire–good instincts in a bodyguard, if a bit dangerous.  His eyes widened momentarily– _concern, threat–_ and then you could see the circumstances catching up to him and he relaxed, took his hand away from the holster and sat up.

~

“My apologies… the situation has me a bit on edge.” Sebastian swallowed.  _Waking up with Mycroft Holmes looking at me–unnervingly like Jim when he decided to… study… something–was nearly a heart stopping event._

“Your instincts are sound.” Mycroft conceded. “Thank you for taking care of me: may I ask how you knew what to do?”

Sebastian ran a rand through his hair and scrubbed at his face, “No point trying to lie about it–as I said earlier.  My boyfriend uses the same medication.”

“He has migraines as well?”

“Not often, but when he gets them… they get bad…”

“… Your… boyfriend,” Mycroft paused, “Perhaps if we refer to him as your ex-boyfriend it would be better in case someone overheard anything.”

“Makes sense.” Sebastian looked up with a crooked grin and Mycroft’s heart–and libido– stuttered, “So…how far do we need to play this? And how much in the way of public displays of affection will be expected?  My cover identity and role were a bit sparse…”

“As you said…” Mycroft spoke slowly while he tried to balance his personal interests with the tactical information, “I am… less adept at playing this specific role.”

Sebastian sighed, “How much do you know about the resort?”

Mycroft winced, “I know that it is very discreet, but that the meeting involved people who were potentially involved in sex trafficking or similar.  There is a reason my bodyguard was supposed to be my lover–partly because anything else would attract attention and partly to dissuade honeytraps from being foisted on me.”

“Ah… I don’t know about trafficking…” Sebastian frowned, “There were always pretty things looking for rich benefactors, but I thought they were… err… freelance.”

“I did not say the resort was involved, merely that some of the individuals who will be there may be.”

“Well… the resort is definitely aimed at…facilitating sex.” Sebastian finally decided to be blunt. “Kink friendly in the extreme, although certain of the venues within the resort do expect you to keep it low key… you WILL see people in collars, but the leashes and wilder play clothes don’t come out except at the nightclub and some of the more private parties…”

“You’ve been to these?”

Sebastian remembered  vividly the one time Jim had taken him to the club on a leash, in an outfit that made him flush just thinking about it…and the several times he’d been forced to pretend he wasn’t even involved as Jim played with a target or toy for the night.

“Yes, well, obviously,” Mycroft said as he watched the flush rise becomingly on the man’s face, and he shifted in his seat– _no, he was evidently not lacking in that area_.

“Sometimes as a bodyguard, once… not,” Sebastian tried to clear his head and went back to the bar.

“We will be landing soon,” Mycroft said pointedly, “Coffee or tea I would think.”

“Point.” Sebastian sighed. “I trust you understand this is…difficult.”

“It’s not pleasant for me either,” Mycroft chuckled, “for all that I think I have the better view.”

Sebastian grinned into his coffee, “The view isn’t bad from here.  How do you take your coffee?”

“I take it black in need, but I prefer it sweet.” Mycroft hesitated, “You have an interest in overdressed desk workers?” he asked, paraphrasing–somewhat more politely– his brother’s phrasing.

“No… but I like power, and intelligence… and I can appreciate a well cut suit and a man who knows how to dress for a part…” _and that was the problem, wasn’t it_.  Sebastian had never seen the similarities before but here they were–except Mycroft was hesitant about his interests, where Jim… wasn’t.

Mycroft heard the very faint hesitation in his voice: _Ah, he’s seen a similarity to his employer… Hmmm_. “Well then I suppose I may not be far off your interests.” Mycroft considered, “You speak to a number of my interests as well, which I suspect makes this… considerably more awkward.”

“I… err… from what little I had heard of you, I wouldn’t have expected it–Michael.” His eyes tracked slowly back over to Mycroft and then that flash of a grin, “Given how… uncomfortable you are with public displays… how much experience do you have with private ones?”

Mycroft’s eyes showed interest even as his face was neutral, “Rather more than you may expect, but my duties require a certain amount of discretion…”

“So… Are you going to want me on a leash?”

Mycroft couldn’t help but smirk, “I would hope you are trained better than to require one.”

 _Ooooooooh fuck…_ Sebastian locked eyes with the man, “I could be… but I always was a bit insubordinate.”

The look could have been hostile, but it was… challenging, and not… Mycroft smiled faintly as he realized that the man enjoyed being dominated, but likely resisted it as well…he was simply going to HAVE to suborn the man to his side. “I have a tendency to be a bit ruthless and authoritarian, but ‘yes men’ bore me to tears.”

“We… may get along surprisingly well.” Sebastian handed him his coffee.

Mycroft went over the mission brief with him in considerably more detail than he had originally planned–the man was intelligent and familiar with the resort after all.

Sebastian immediately pointed out several security issues that would have been obvious, if Mycroft had ever seen the place… or gotten a proper briefing, apparently.

“That’s an issue, Mister Holmes–Michael…” Sebastian looked up with a frown– _no wonder Jim had wanted him assigned here_. “If your people missed this?”

“They should not have, which means either their sources were inadequate, or the chain of information is compromised.”  Mycroft sat back, “which means the information on the meeting is likely incomplete or in error as well.”

“Good thing you have me, then.”

“Indeed.  I assume we will want to change our hotel rooms within the resort, what else do you suggest?”

Sebastian found the situation rather novel: Mycroft was just as far over his head as Jim, maybe more, but much more amenable to taking a tactical suggestion–Jim usually only took his suggestions on sniper vantages, if that.  They discussed tactics, security, and did as much pre-planning as they could before they actually saw the situation.

“We really should practice our personal interactions before we get off the plane.” Sebastian commented as they began the approach.  Jim was by FAR the better actor, unfortunately.

“As we discussed… no matter what my behavior in private, I am… not accustomed to public displays.”

“Hmm. You did well once we put it in dancing terms… I know this will sound odd, but… what if I lead?” Sebastian braced himself: he never would have dared suggest it with Jim, but Mycroft had been taking tactical advice.

“How so?” Mycroft tilted his head.

“In public… we let it appear that you run the business, but I’m the dominant–err– more active party in the relationship? It would… explain why I take the lead in touching you and directing things…”

Mycroft watched the man bracing… “I take it your ex would not have put up with such?”

“Not… unless it was his idea, no.”

“Then he’s allowing his ego to override his intelligence,” Mycroft nodded, “it is likely the best option.  I will rely on you to direct me for appropriate behavior in public.”  He gathered his things and began to prepare for landing. “As long as you understand that in private…IF anything goes on…”

Sebastian stood up and walked into Mycroft’s personal space–the man was taller than he might look, probably taller than his brother. “So in public…” And Sebastian pulled him in gently and kissed him.

Mycroft froze, stiffening.

“Let me lead…” Sebastian murmured into his lips, and slid an arm down around him to his lower back.  Mycroft relaxed slowly, and Sebastian kissed him… gently at first, and then a bit more.  He pulled back and Mycroft looked stunned.

“Don’t kiss many people I would assume…”

“…no.”

Mycroft’s eyes glinted, “Shall we try that again?”

“Better to not look like its our first kiss, given we are going to a resort together.” Sebastian pulled him in again, and this time Mycroft responded–carefully, perhaps almost shyly, but he responded– and Sebastian moved him carefully  into a more relaxed position as if they were dancing.  Mycroft was improving dramatically quickly… “You… uh… learn fast.” Sebastian cleared his throat and started to step back.

Mycroft reached up and had his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, and on the back of his head… surprisingly strong. “I am an incredibly fast study–you have no idea.”  His voice had slid into a commanding tone that went right to his military training and wedged there.

Mycroft moved suddenly, without giving any warning, and Sebastian’s hand–that had been on Mycroft’s back– was behind his own, and Mycroft  was holding his head back by his hair.

“I do have rather different interests in private, Sebastian, I simply don’t normally… kiss anyone.” And Mycroft Holmes kissed him.

Interest, muscles twitching, like that–teeth, just a bit, how very interesting.  He liked the control, and the attention… Mycroft focused his  skills on reading the man, and inducing the reaction he wanted, and in short order Sebastian was breathless and wide eyed. 

Mycroft pulled back and released him. “Even in areas where I am not as practiced, I assure you I am a VERY quick study…”  Mycroft fixed those intent eyes on him and pinned him in place with a look, “You seem like an interesting subject to learn.”

“…well… uh…” Sebastian stepped back and tried to regain his control, “we both have a lot to learn about each other…” _Zero to one hundred in two kisses_ – Sebastian began to be both very frightened and very interested in just HOW fast Mycroft learned to push his buttons.

Mycroft smirked, “try to keep up.”

Sebastian nodded… this… was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the worst scars... cant be seen.

Sebastian kept a hand on Mycroft through the check in process, not continuously, but small touches here and there–he was a bit tense at the public nature of it, but Sebastian had assured him that habituation would be best.

“Michael?” he leaned into Mycroft as the desk clerk handed them the keys, “Does our suite have a hot tub?”

“It says whirlpool bath…”

Sebastian leaned in and whispered quietly into Mycroft’s ear, “that’s a good excuse to change the rooms if we can… and I would LOVE to get you in a hot tub.”

Mycroft flushed as his thoughts began running in completely NON- businesslike directions.

.

Mycroft blushed very faintly–on a ginger it was noticeable, and Mycroft Holmes’s hair might have darkened but he was definitely a ginger– and said, “well… err… is there a suite with a hot tub?”

The desk clerk checked and looked apologetic, “you did say you wished to be in this building…”

“Yes,” Mycroft sighed.

Sebastian put on his disappointed face and turned his best hopeful smile on the desk clerk, not that he had to: they were insanely customer focused here.

“Not this evening?” she started working on her computer and then, “One of the guests with a hot tub suite is scheduled to check out tomorrow morning… Assuming that they do, sir, would you like the rooms?”

Sebastian leaned forward, “Yes… I have a particular fondness for hot tubs with certain people in them.” And squeezed Mycroft around the waist.  Mycroft flustered just briefly and then smiled just a little more.

.

“Ah… the hot tub will need to be cleaned out…” Mycroft spoke up suddenly. At the startled look on both of their faces he realized he had been a bit out of character, but the idea of what other people might have done in the hot tub made him shudder.

Sebastian, luckily, adapted very quickly, “Oh… right… that could trigger another skin issue… I’m sorry darling I do forget.”

“Quite alright… you’re lucky, of course,” Mycroft found his smile at the man being a bit more genuine; “You don’t get stomach issues either.”

Sebastian leaned over and kissed him gently just above his ear, “We’ll be very careful at the restaurants too, but you may have to remind me.”  and he reached around to pick up their key cards.

The clerk was giving them a look that seemed inordinately soppy but approving and Mycroft apologized for the trouble and let Sebastian take him to their rooms.

~

Mycroft gently directed Sebastian to start putting their things away for the night and searched the rooms for bugs–he found far too many.  Luckily Sebastian seemed at home with this and kept up a pleasant chatter about what to eat, and would it bother his stomach, and his own desire to check out the gym.

“I should go with you to the gym…” Mycroft couldn’t quite bring himself to use the pet names that seemed so common, “I wouldn’t want to let my exercise routine slide–even on vacation.”

Sebastian slid his arms around him, “I can think of some exercise….”

Mycroft truly intended to say something immediately, but then the man was kissing him and…well it seemed less important…

“ah… err…” Mycroft blinked and _Sebastian’s eyes crinkled up quite adorably_ as the man pulled away. “Perhaps a shower first and… err… dinner?”

“Is it dinner time? I can definitely think of what I want for dessert…” the man’s voice was dipping down into a growl and… _dear GOD that was arousing…_

“So… can I.” Mycroft cursed the breathlessness that made his interest all too noticeable–so much for keeping control in this situation– he forced himself  to stay focused, “Shower first…”

~

Sebastian had watched as Mycroft expertly checked the rooms for bugs–made sense that he would know how given how much use he made of cameras and so on. Sebastian kept up a cover chatter while he  did his own checks, but when Mycroft started talking about exercise , well…

He flustered but he kissed back… and… he really was adorable with his wide eyes and trying to get back on topic…

So of COURSE Sebastian had to tease him, it was practically natural law, right? And... in all honesty he really could think of some much more interesting exercise than whatever Mycroft was suggesting…

Mycroft didn’t look surprised when he followed him into the bathroom, just started the shower, but he DID look surprised when Sebastian started to strip.

“I…” Mycroft frowned and started gesturing about bugs and so on…

Sebastian just grinned and started peeling him out of his clothes, “I know we don’t normally get to shower together, but…it would be a darn shame to waste this big shower… especially since we don’t have the hot tub yet.”

“Ah… well… ah…” _and oh GOD he looked so wide eyed and flustered_ , but he started taking off his clothes with the same precision Jim used with his good suits… only more hesitation.

“It will do both our suits some good to get steamed,” Sebastian said hanging his shirt up carefully next to his own. _How many layers did he wear? I should have stripped him off more in the plane…_

“Not… how I normally…” Mycroft was staring at him and Sebastian smirked and turned slowly. He felt Mycroft’s fingers tracing a few of his more notable scars; his fingers lingered on the ones that had been deliberately inflicted.

Sebastian turned and pulled Mycroft’s hand to the scar on his hip, “That one still bothers me some days… nothing like a hot tub to fix that, but a good shower and good company can make me forget for a bit.”

“I should have… discussed some things…” Mycroft said quietly as he stepped back. And then he looked pained and… like he was bracing for a problem, and finished stripping off his pants.  He had a rather notable scar around his knee–it looked like major surgery–the undershirt and boxers were next and Sebastian couldn’t quite stifle the gasp.

Mycroft had clearly been worked over by someone with no regard for whether they left marks.  He was back to looking icy and stoic and tried to turn and get into the shower.

“Hey…” Sebastian followed him into the shower and turned Mycroft to face him. “Let me get a good look, hmm?”

Mycroft blinked at him and looked wary, “Why, I don’t…”

Sebastian pulled him back in close as he stepped under the shower spray and nuzzled the hair behind his ear, “I had no idea you ever did any field work…”

“It was, as you can see, a complete disaster.” Mycroft said very quietly.

“Nah, you survived.  It wasn’t a complete disaster.” Sebastian ran a hand down Mycroft’s back and then reached for the soap. “Anyplace hurts to touch?” he asked as quietly as he could, but he figured the shower should muffle any sounds, and they hadn’t found bugs in the bathroom.

Mycroft stared up at him in astonishment, “You… they don’t bother you?”

“Do my scars bother you?”

“Yours… suit you somehow,” Mycroft ran a finger over the scar on his chest and Sebastian shivered, “Mine are just ugly–it’s why I always wear… what I wear.”

“A few of them are ugly–mostly because they could have been fixed up more.” Sebastian still didn’t see any point in lying to the man. “They aren’t as bad as you think, though… and…I always thought of a scar like that as proof you survived shit that other people wouldn’t.”

.

Mycroft stared at the man and… he meant it?  and he was still… interested? He hesitantly moved closer into Sebastian’s arms and let the water and steam take the tension out of him–although Sebastian’s hands were helping that immensely.

He was incredibly quick– _reacting rapidly to my issues with the hot tub_ –and an excellent tactician.  Why couldn’t he have been genuinely on our side…

 _Except no one really is…_ Mycroft thought bitterly about betrayals even at the highest levels.

There had to be a way to keep the man: there had to be.

“Hey, Michael…”

“Sorry… it felt nice and I was thinking…”

“I could definitely do a LOT more, but…you were… I wasn’t sure you were all here for a minute.”

“I wasn’t really… I was just…” Mycroft looked at him, “well, shall we trade honesty for honesty? I was wishing I’d met you first–before your ex.”

Sebastian’s smile this time was softer than before, “He… kind of took the edge off me, to be honest: you might not have liked me before.”

“Well…I’ve become rather fond of you despite myself.” _Caring is not an advantage_ … _doubly so when you know the man is a spy…_

“Yeah…me too.” Sebastian pulled him out of the shower and wrapped him in the bathrobe, “So… I always say live for the moment… and right now? I would like very much to explore that big bed…”

“I thought you wanted dinner?” Mycroft wanted so much to be able to trust him– _Trust is foolishness._

“Room service… later.”

“I… even in sex… my scars…” Mycroft took a deep breath, “I rarely undress…its… why BDSM has been so much of my life–No one questions…” _Stop TELLING him things!_   Mycroft winced and then went back to watching his reactions.

“Oh?” Sebastian looked thoughtful, “My… Ex… always said clothes could be a power statement.” He nodded slowly, “Well… feel up to trying something new then? Because… I know a few of my scars are sensitive…” his eyes got that predatory gleam, “I’d like to find out about yours…”

~

Sebastian  turned the lights down and made a point of accidentally covering the view of the  one camera–they couldn’t do anything about the audio bugs.

He pulled Mycroft into the bed.  Nothing he’d ever heard about Mycroft Holmes had prepared him for the man in person.  He was the Iceman–except he wasn’t: he was shy in some ways, and people gave him a hard time about his scars? Sebastian started running his hands and tongue over some of the scars experimentally; as he’d expected some areas had reduced sensation, but some? Some were the usual hyper sensitivity–you had to be careful not to overdo it, but…

Mycroft gasped and arched up into his mouth suddenly.  Sebastian grinned against his skin and pulled him in closer.

“I… am going to eat you up…”

Mycroft managed to gasp out, “I’m… hardly… a…”

Sebastian didn’t know what nonsense the man was going to say, but he didn’t let him finish it.  He covered his mouth with a kiss, let Mycroft try to put his new skills to use, and then reached down to distract him–it worked.

He kept Mycroft on edge as long as he could, just hands and mouth–they hadn’t discussed anything else really, and he might not like some things… and Mycroft? Mycroft surely knew how to use his hands.

He was surprisingly  dextrous and the way he used his hands on Sebastian made Sebastian feel clumsy–and he wasn’t clumsy.

Mycroft’s hands were soft, but… not weak, and there were callouses in places he didn’t expect–they should mean something, but Sebastian was too busy enjoying  the sensation to worry about it.  He redoubled his attentions with his mouth and tongue, listening to Mycroft moan… hearing himself growl in response…

He could feel Mycroft trying to hold off, hold back, and  he reached down to cover his hand with his own and pick up the pace…

When they were both done Mycroft lay quietly–his breathing ragged…

“My–” Sebastian cut himself off, “Are you alright?” he pulled Mycroft in close and  ran his hands down his back again.

“Y-yes…” Mycroft leaned in close to his ear, “Just… haven’t…that was extraordinary.”

Sebastian preened under the praise, “You are extraordinary.” He kissed him gently.

“Could we… just lie here for a bit? I know we need dinner…”

“Sure.”

Sebastian put his arm around Mycroft Holmes–something he never in a million years would have thought would happen– and listened as his breathing  slowly evened out… and pretended he didn’t feel  a bit of wetness that wasn’t sweat on his shoulder where Mycroft’s head was laying.

 


	6. dynamic tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Sebastian finally get an unbugged room  
> (Mixed POV)

They had room service, and somehow neither of them talked about going to the gym.  Mycroft hesitantly asked about fresh sheets… Most people didn’t seem to mind but no matter how much he had enjoyed the cause of the mess he didn’t want to sleep in it. Mycroft shuddered.

“Oh, of course!” Sebastian nodded absently, “I asked already when we had the food delivered… “He trailed off as he noticed Mycroft staring at him.

Mycroft put a pleasant expression over his calculating one, “You know, I find out more about your ex by all those little things… someday I simply must meet him.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “I suspect that would be a VERY bad idea–for me: not sure about either of you, but definitely for me.”

Mycroft couldn’t help but try for more information. “He had skin issues as well?”

Sebastian chuckled, “I don’t know, maybe? But I doubt it. Do you REALLY want me talking about my ex on our first real trip together?” Sebastian blessed the bugs–he’d pretty much have to drop it… and _oh hell, what if the new room wasn’t bugged?_

“No… not really.” Mycroft smiled at him in a way that said ‘Yes, we WILL talk about this later.’

They got fresh sheets.  Sebastian seemed inclined to mess them up again, but Mycroft quietly suggested they get over their jet lag–and even more quietly pointed out that he would feel MUCH more comfortable in a room that wasn’t under quite so much surveillance.

They changed into bedclothes and went to bed–Sebastian was asleep in moments, giving Mycroft time to go over things as he usually did.  This mission had been unknowingly on track to be every bit as much a disaster as his last one:  once he realized that Mycroft had presumed nightmares and medicated accordingly. What had saved him was Love’s jealousy, and the fact that he had been assigned a spy–possibly an assassin.  Said spy having detailed knowledge of the resort as well as probably higher combat skills than his cover identity admitted to…

Mycroft contemplated what he knew of the real man…

John Sebastian–Mycroft presumed from his use of Sebastian as a name  at this resort that THAT at least was part of his actual name– had dropped off to sleep almost instantly, and woke up to some extent every time Mycroft moved much, so he was clearly military or paramilitary…no, he was actually SAS as his file claimed. His hands and callouses said sniper–probably good with a knife as well.  He had some medical training–likely the SAS field training which was then adjusted by working with a handler who… had the same medications I did.

Mycroft found that both appealing and disturbing in equal measure.  He also, if he was being honest with himself, found the man utterly enticing.

He was a spy, and lethal, and untrustworthy in the extreme– quite possibly would be ordered to kill Mycroft if his handler ever found out about the switch.

He was also considerate, intelligent, honest–as much as anyone in the business could be–and… _he wasn’t put off by my scars…_

_Or for that matter by my tastes in dominance, although he clearly was quite comfortable taking the lead as well._

Mycroft fell asleep wondering what the man’s actual file would look like, and who his accursed handler/boyfriend was.

…

They went down for breakfast.  Sebastian paid studious attention to Mycroft’s choices of food–which initially made him quite uncomfortable.

“Is there a problem, Michael?” Sebastian asked him quietly.

“I am… not accustomed to anyone paying so much attention to my choices.” Mycroft kept his voice equally quiet.

Sebastian kissed him gently on the cheek as he pulled his chair out, “Darling, the last thing either of us wants is to have our vacation spoiled by choosing the wrong foods… I worry.” And he sat down with his plate. “Now you’re certain it won’t be a problem if I have anything?”

“Well… err… perhaps brush your teeth before…”

The wicked grin Sebastian gave him was not at all play acting… Mycroft found himself wondering just how far… _Stop it: mind on business_.

After breakfast Sebastian took them on a walk around the resort, pointing out the immense number of orchids for which the resort was named… it was quite breathtaking.  He also pointed out the secluded nooks, the location of the rather more adult nightlife, and made suggestions that were also quite breathtaking.

“You are, in point of fact, asking for it.” Mycroft couldn’t help but  say after  Sebastian had quietly pointed out a secluded cottage that could be rented for a few hours–or more– and was rather heavily soundproofed.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Sebastian replied innocently, “You did tell me you had rather particular interests.”

“Hmm.” Mycroft made a noise that he hoped was noncommittal. 

They came back for lunch, and then enquired about the hot tub suite.  Yes, the occupants had indeed checked out… and yes indeed they would like it. Sebastian politely reminded them that the hot tub would need to be rather especially cleaned, and remembering what Sebastian had said about heavy tippers; Mycroft rather generously tipped for their extra work.

When they finally got into the suite midafternoon he expected to find it bugged rather thoroughly, and instead found… nothing.

Sebastian finished his own search and then came up and put his arms around Mycroft. “They wouldn’t be so popular if they routinely bugged the rooms–I was a bit startled they had bugged our first room, but I expect your contacts arranged that.”

Mycroft smiled and straightened up a bit more, “Why then Colonel,” he made a deduction of his rank and saw it hit, “I have no reason to maintain any pretense…”

“Err…” Sebastian rather suddenly felt the power dynamics shift.  _How the fuck do they DO that?_

“Yes, I would MUCH prefer to have you on your knees, Sebastian…” Mycroft watched as the man  reacted and adjusted his body language a bit, “However charmingly you play the dominant and courteous boyfriend–and however much I did enjoy last evening– I suspect we will both be much happier once you can… relax: especially judging from how many times you pointed out the opportunities...”

The shy and hesitant man who worried about his scars had slipped away, leaving a predatory and piercing gaze that rivaled Jim’s. Sebastian felt a bit conflicted… “I never was exactly subordinate…”

Mycroft moved up against him and tangled his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, “While I am certain you looked quite handsome in military trim; the longer hair does afford some interesting… options.”

Sebastian had responded beautifully to this before in the plane, and had given a great deal away with his suggestion of having his head pulled back: Mycroft tightened his grip.  Sebastian made a noise somewhere in between a moan and a growl.

“There is one thing that I have rarely been able to do,” Mycroft kept his voice quiet, forcing the man to strain to hear him, “and that is to do this with someone who has seen my scars.  Do you have any idea how very much I have been looking forward to having you on your knees when I don’t need to keep my trousers on?”

“if you…” Sebastian panted, “Expect me to keep my hands off you…”

“Ah, no: I expect you to put your hands to work, Colonel–but at my direction: however I believe we are both drastically overdressed.” He let go.

Sebastian blinked dazedly at the man for a moment, “sir, yes, sir! I completely agree: drastically overdressed…”

“You did seem to understand the value of a good suit?” Mycroft cut off any possibility of the man trying to rip his clothing off.

Sebastian gave him a wolfish grin that indicated that the concept HAD occurred to him.  He followed Mycroft’s gesture and walked into the bedroom.

“Shall I help you out of your clothing first?”

“Eventually,” Mycroft nodded, “but to begin with? I want you to strip.”

Sebastian knew that despite his scars he looked good, and the man had seemed appreciative of his physique before… he didn’t draw it out, but he did make a point of showing off as he got undressed–Mycroft didn’t show any signs of wanting him to hurry and the hungry look on his face was a hell of a turn on.

“Someday you must tell me the story behind some of those…”

“Most of them aren’t good stories for…bedrooms,” Sebastian nodded his head just slightly– _not if you‘ve been tortured anyway–_ “but a few are…”

“I look forward to hearing them–later.” Mycroft felt like the air between them was electrified: here was a man who most certainly could physically over power him, and who had some of the advantage of power in the circumstance, but who clearly needed to be dominated… unquestionably what his handler had taken advantage of. Once again Mycroft wished desperately that he’d met the man first–he shoved the thought back: _the past is the past._

Mycroft handed him his suit jacket and vest and watched him hang them up while he removed his tie.  Sebastian was showing off–there was no need to flex any muscles just to hang the jacket, but Mycroft certainly wasn’t going to argue.

“I had a few things delivered, since you had been so kind as to tell me they catered to  certain interests,” Mycroft  had retrieved them and placed them where he wanted them while he had searched for bugs. “I expect our public behavior will lead people to believe a rather different dynamic, but ah well…”  he held up the neatly coiled hank of rope.

Sebastian blinked at the man–casually powerful in shirtsleeves–holding… _rope_?  He’d seen what some of the other guests at this resort did with rope–seen it a few other places as well–but Jim favored threats and handcuffs. “I… haven’t…”

 _Ah? At least one way your handler and I differ apparently: good_. “Then I expect you are in for a treat, Sebastian.”

“I… rather thought you might want to start with me on my knees… and using my hands.” Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk as he remembered last night.

Mycroft’s voice was cool as silk sheets, “Oh, I expect you on your knees, but I am afraid your hands will be unavailable; you shall have to demonstrate just how talented your mouth can be for things other than insubordination.”

Sebastian chuckled, “I’m not certain that’s entirely possible–not being insubordinate–but I think you’ll find me talented otherwise as well… how do you want me?”

“I take it you are familiar with color codes and safe words?”

 _I get one?_ “Yes?”

“I am… very good at reading people, as you know, but it is easy to miss something when… distracted,” Mycroft walked over and ran a hand over Sebastian’s shoulders–he shivered.  Mycroft focused his attentions and deductions as much as he could with his ‘distraction’ level.

“I… hadn’t thought about it, but yes, I understand.” Sebastian nodded “Green means go, yellow means give me a break, Red means stop…”

“Do you have a safe word you use typically?  You might use that by reflex…”

“No.”

Mycroft had already deduced by his earlier response that this was likely, but he still frowned– _he hadn’t expected to be given a safeword_. “In the event you need to know it: in addition to the color codes I have routinely used ‘desino’, however  what is important is that you can easily tell me if I exceed your limits.” 

Mycroft moved to behind the man, “I do not expect to exceed them, but rather like a mission checklist it is protocol.” He guided the man’s arms into position, “a bit higher than parade position, but you should be comfortable once the rope supports your arms in position.”

Sebastian hadn’t expected any of this to trigger memories, but for a moment it did: for a moment he was some place dry and he could taste the dust– the hand on his back shifted…

“Sebastian?  I expect you to inform me when you are having issues so that I can make adjustments: is this position difficult for you?”

“Not… exactly.  More the concept of my arms being tied behind me. It should be fine: I trained on zip ties and handcuffs…”

“Hmm… if you still have difficulties or flashbacks once I tie you, you WILL tell me: that is an order.”

The taste of dust was gone and the hand on his back was friendly and gentle. “Wouldn’t you just know? Like you did now?”

“Yes; that does not change the command.” Mycroft paid very careful attention as he built a preliminary harness.  Sebastian seemed to relax as the structure of the ties was quite different than what his captors must have used.

 _This… was surprisingly comfortable_?  It was secure–he honestly wasn’t sure he could get out of this after the rope was coiled and twisted a few times–but it felt more reassuring than otherwise: after a moment’s thought he decided at least part of that was Mycroft’s steadying hand on him and calm voice–he SOUNDED like he was in command, and completely at ease…

Sebastian appeared to respond well to the ropes once they were past the initial concerns, and he relaxed in response to my voice… Mycroft began to inform him of the tie names, and the purpose…

“If I concluded the harness to support your torso and legs–which I am not at this time: I want you to be able to move–you could be suspended without strain or harm,” Mycroft suddenly wanted VERY much to see him fully suspended in ropes.

Sebastian licked his lips, “I’ve seen that–other people, at clubs, here too– always wondered…”

Mycroft guided him to his knees, “You did say something about having a talented mouth… I was rather looking forward to having you prove that…”  Mycroft pitched his voice into a challenge, “Let’s see if you can impress me.”

Sebastian never could resist a challenge, and Mycroft had obviously read that from the first. Sebastian let Mycroft remove all that fabric in the way, and guide him into position, but then he looked up and smirked. “Impress you? Yes, sir…”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the challenging tone and the smirk, and then the man put that talented wicked mouth to work…

Alright he had REASON to smirk.

Sebastian might not be Mycroft Holmes–or Jim– but having someone in your mouth did give you a few …insights… into what they responded to: Mycroft liked pressure and hated teeth–even the hint of them– and was VERY favorable to tongue work.  Sebastian licked him like he was an ice cream and did everything but deep throat him–he never had managed to completely conquer his gag reflex.

Mycroft made little strangled gasping noises, and then eventually started talking… it seemed as if he had been trying not to? And Oh good GOD what a turn on once he started to talk….

“Utterly wasted on whatever you were doing… I’ll have you reassigned and you can be an exquisitely dressed guard in public and chained under my desk in private!”  It started there and rapidly went into DETAILS of what Sebastian was going to be dressed in–and taken out of.  Most of it involved either tailored suits or leather.

“I’ll have you tied and waiting for me… leather soft as butter… driving you half mad… having to wait until I put away my suit…but perhaps I can tease just a bit while you wait…” and Mycroft was putting those talented hands to work… he was just touching Sebastian’s hair, his cheek, his shoulders, but  it was somehow sexy as hell.

He described his club–The Diogenes– in such detail that Sebastian could smell the faint whiff of a cigar, taste the scotch… “Within the club,” Mycroft’s voice was velvet, “there is to be absolute silence except in certain rooms. Can you imagine yourself attending on me, unable to speak… and I would have the controller to several items in my pocket…” 

Sebastian could picture it and moaned, “God, Mycroft!”

“Ah, no… no speaking in the club… unless I take you to the rooms where people are permitted to be quite loud indeed…” Mycroft’s voice was light and amused, “Then of course I should have to punish you for disturbing the club… tease you until you forgot words entirely…”

He didn’t control Sebastian’s head so much as direct gently, but a light touch from those fingers felt like a command…

His fingers were stronger than they looked, too.

Mycroft let him remain at his feet while they both recovered.  That had been wonderful–Sebastian liked him speaking, unlike so many other partners.  Mycroft had to admit that the man was…potentially addictive. 

“I would like very much to enjoy your company in the bed… if you feel up to moving?” Mycroft finally asked.

Sebastian got to his feet with grace despite his arms secured behind him–he was a glorious picture of muscles and danger  and rope.

“I… would very much like to try some of those things you were suggesting…” Sebastian’s voice was rougher and deeper.

“Oh I plan to… but first allow me to remove the rope for the evening…”

Sebastian actually felt disappointed.

“Sadly, sleeping in restraints–unless they are designed to do so– is a good way to lose circulation.” Mycroft slowly undid the ties and coiled the rope. “But we can do far more next time; now that you have had a taste of it.”

Sebastian slid his arms around Mycroft, watching him for any sign of disapproval, “You are still drastically overdressed.”

“I was thinking that we have both become extremely sweaty, and a shower would do us well…” Mycroft smirked, “You did say you wanted to get me out of my clothes?”

“Someday I want to put you down on a bed and ravish you…”

“I believe you have to be a bit innocent to be ravished.”

“You are.” Sebastian ran his fingers up Mycroft’s back.

“I haven’t been innocent since I was a child, if then.”

“Nah, you can still blush–I know, I saw you.”

“You must be delusional.” Mycroft said firmly as he let Sebastian help him out of the rest of his clothes.

“Oh I’m a bit shy of sane,” Sebastian chuckled, “Which you must have figured out by now, but I’m not delusional.”

“I did rather suspect it, but the sane, solid, ordinary people are so terribly dull…”

Sebastian didn’t say anything until they were in the shower and Mycroft was enjoying immensely the fact that he didn’t flinch away from the scars; then he leaned into his ear, “Well, whatever you might be, Mycroft, you aren’t ordinary.”

“Neither are you.”


End file.
